Tren de las cinco
by Himikoland
Summary: Sakura tomó el tren de las cinco, sin esperar encontrarse con tan particulares acompañantes. ¿Es el comienzo de una pequeña historia de amor? [UA] [SasuSaku] con guiños NaruHina e Itazumi.
1. I

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**Tren de las cinco**

* * *

El rojo del semáforo cedió a un brillante verde, que nos confirió a los peatones, la irrisoria cantidad de once segundos para cruzar la avenida en que varios autos se mantenían a la expectativa de un pronto arranque para continuar con su camino.

A pesar de que el sol se dejaba asomar después de varios días en que la lluvia hizo estragos por toda la ciudad, era una tarde ventosa y la sensación de las traviesas corrientes de aire revoloteándome el cabello, me hizo sonreír sin razón alguna.

Entré en la estación del tren, descendiendo por las amplias escaleras. Miré el reloj: 4:58 pm. Por la hora, los andenes se hallaban casi vacíos. Las personas que esperaban abordar el convoy se congregaban en pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro. Avancé hasta la entrada del sexto vagón y no tuve que esperar mucho para divisar las luces que centellearon, como ojos de gacela, en medio del negro túnel. En segundos, el tren fue deteniéndose frente a mis ojos.

Las puertas se abrieron y la gente se adelantó expectante. De manera natural, dí un paso al frente, no obstante, me detuve en el acto al sentir que mis dos acompañantes de anden, hacían similar acción. Casi en automático, cedí el paso.

—Adelante, bella dama. —dijo uno de los jóvenes que, al notar mi titubeo, sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que entrara primero.

Un poco torpe, asentí y un quedo «gracias» salió de mis labios.

Y es que, hoy día, no era común escuchar frases galantes como esas por pura amabilidad y sin un trasfondo de por medio, por pura cortesía. Fue por eso mismo, no pude evitar posar la mirada en el muchacho de cabellos rubios y mirada amable, que iba acompañado de otro, de ojos negros y profundos.

Ambos se sentaron frente a mí.

El vagón no iba vacío, pero tampoco es que estuviese tan repleto, que no permitiera a los pasajeros tomar asiento. Era un miércoles por la tarde, en un horario poco transitado en la ciudad.

Extraje un libro de mi mochila y, como era costumbre, me puse a leer durante el trayecto; sin embargo, a pesar de lo interesante pudieran resultarme los magníficos idilios creados por Dickens, las voces masculinas insistían en entrar en mis oídos, informándole del acontecer de sus vidas y su futuro enmarcado en las próximas 24 horas.

—Piensa, teme. ¿Qué harías tú, si tienes, por un lado, la edición conmemorativa de la BBC de los _Beatles_, y por el otro, el regalo de tu novia, que no consiste en otra cosa que en un boleto para el concierto de _Shawn Mendes_? ¡Es un verdadero dilema! Si no le regaló ese boleto Hina llorará, y si no consigo mi amado especial, mi corazón de fan quedará destrozado y herido de por vida.

—Allí tienes tu respuesta, compra lo de los Beatles.

—¡Pero Hina llorará!

—Compra entonces lo de Mendes.

—¡Son los Beatles, por Dios!

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa divertida acudió a mis labios y mis pupilas se levantaron ligeramente, sólo para volverlas a centrar rápidamente en el libro en mis manos. Los ojos del muchacho pelinegro me habían atrapado mirándolos y, quizá, hasta adivinara el motivo de mi diversión.

Cambié la hoja que leía, sumergiéndome en la lectura como si lo que me hubiese causado diversión, estuviera en las letras plasmadas en ella y no en el "dilema mortal" del chico rubio. Aunque para ser sinceros, mi intento no debió ser muy creíble que digamos, pero el chico pelinegro pareció dejarlo pasar.

—Lo que sucede, teme, es que tú no entiendes el concepto de capital de riesgo. Uno debe considerar hasta qué punto está dispuesto a perder en su inversión, ante un probable beneficio mayor.

El lindo chico de ojos negros —¿Dije lindo?—, crispó las cejas al escuchar a su amigo utilizar referentes teóricos de economía para explicar el estado de su relación amorosa y terminó por soltar un bufido que, pronto, se convirtió en una risa incrédula. Seguramente ya estaba a acostumbrado a ese tipo de alusiones por parte del rubio.

—¿Consideras a tu novia una inversión? Eso es tan anti romántico.

Y entonces, se carcajeó. Fue un sonido ronco, suave, cínico. Hermoso.

—Claro, búrlate lo que quieras. Jamás lo entenderías porque tú no tienes una novia que te aguante.

Y el dulce sonido cesó. El pelinegro, ante la venganza de su amigo, dejó de reír y, yo en cambio, sonreí en su lugar. No pude evitarlo, ellos eran demasiado graciosos.

—¿Ves? Hasta ella se ríe.

Alcé los ojos ante la alusión y me di cuenta de que los dos me miraban curiosos, igual que como se mira a un intruso, en pleno desarrollo de un cónclave secreto. De inmediato, regresé la vista a la lectura del señor Dickens y me hice la loca, cosa que, por lo que pude darme cuenta al escuchar la mezcla de sus risas, no funcionó. Seguramente ellos pensaban que yo era toda una chismosa por meterme en una conversación ajena.

—¿O usted qué preferiría, señorita? ¿Una entrada para Shawn Mendes o una edición conmemorativa y limitada de los Beatles? Tenga la libertad de opinar en el asunto.

Me di cuenta que se dirigía a mí, cuando escuché carraspear a una señora mayor que se hallaba sentada como a dos lugares a la derecha y, claro, también por el hecho de que, aparte de ella y de los muchachos frente mío, yo era la única a la que podía adjudicársele el título de señorita.

Volví a alzar la mirada y la fijé en los ojos azules que me observaban de lo más divertidos. Por su parte, el chico de cabellos oscuros negaba con la cabeza. No sabría decir si, avergonzado por su necedad, por su idiotez o por su atrevimiento. Pestañeé, no sabiendo si contestar o no. Ellos eran un par de desconocidos, ¿por qué habría yo de meterme en cosas que no me importaban?

—No me gustan mucho los Beatles. —resolví y mi atención se enfocó nuevamente en la página 76 de mi libro.

El aire se tornó sofocante y el silencio sepulcral que dominó el vagón, fue el marco perfecto para percibir los roces de las enormes ruedas de metal, surcando sobre los rieles. Por alguna razón, me sentí intimidada y ninguna de las letras que iba leyendo, logró entrar a mi entendimiento. Sentía la sensación de haber dicho algo inapropiado.

—_Excuse me?_

—Naruto… —le detuvo el de ojos negros y así supe el nombre del sujeto que comenzaba a atemorizarme.

¿Querría acaso matarme o algo? Su expresión lucía perturbada.

—No le hagas caso, es un loco fan de los Beatles. En su enferma cabeza, lo acabas de insultar. —explicó, dirigiéndose a mí y a mi gesto indudablemente asustado.

—Yo no…

Mi balbuceo no hizo más que hacerle sonreír y mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse. Otra vez su sonrisa hermosa.

—A mí me aburren después de un rato. —agregó y casi deseé besarlo. De alguna manera estaba intentando zafarme de la bochornosa situación con su raro amigo.

—Ya pídele que sea tu novia y reprime tu boca de seguir soltando sacrilegios, Sasuke. ¡Estás hablando de mis Beatles!

Comencé a toser. Nada tan cliché como eso para denotar mi vergüenza súbita. ¿Qué ese tal Naruto no tenía pizca de recato? ¿Cómo podía insinuar que su amigo trataba de ligar conmigo? Porque no lo hacía, ¿verdad?

Oh, y su nombre era Sasuke.

—Cállate y mejor levántate. En la siguiente bajamos. —desdeñó el ojinegro, incorporándose para asir el pasamanos. Esperó a que su amigo le imitara y lo dejó adelantarse para ir detrás de él.

Devolví los ojos a mi lectura y pestañeé, esperando a que el tren se detuviera y ellos salieran del vagón.

Sin prevenirlo, un trozo de papel doblado cayó en medio de mi libro abierto y, al elevar la mirada, solo coexistían el vestigio de un cítrico aroma masculino y la oscura estela de sus cabellos.

Mi corazón latió, mirando aquel cuadrito moviéndose al capricho del tren que ya había comenzado a andar otra vez, dejando atrás la estación en que mis acompañantes descendieran. Dudaba de su real existencia, pero se movía, se balanceaba de un lado a otro en la página y me sonreía invitándome a tomarlo y abrirlo: a leerlo. ¿Qué seria?

Mis nervios no provocaron otra cosa, que cerrar de un movimiento el nada despreciable volumen de «Historia de dos ciudades» y dejar mi ansiedad de devorar el contenido del dichoso papelito, para después. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad no soportó bastante y, nada más llegar a casa y deshacerme de las ropas estorbosas —léase chaqueta y bra—, tomé el libro de Dickens y lo hojeé, buscando el trozo de hoja mal doblada.

Cayó al piso alegremente, parecía querer escaparse de mis manos. Me incliné para recogerlo y el pecho volvió a palpitarme. ¿Cuándo lo habría escrito? Porque sí había sido él, ¿cierto?

Mojé mis labios y me dejé caer en el sillón. Mis dedos torpes desdoblaron el papelito. Una caligrafía apurada, brillaba en tinta azul.

Uchiha Sasuke.

No era un número telefónico, como me atreví a pensar, era su nombre. ¿Para qué demonios querría yo su nombre? Las probabilidades de toparnos eran, prácticamente, una en un millón y, en todo caso, saber su nombre seguiría siendo un dato inútil. No es como si, en estos días, pudieras simplemente ir a la oficina de un detective privado y solicitar la investigación del paradero de un chico lindo que viste en el tren. Eso sería tan… _freak_.

Y entonces, la luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

Si bien, hoy en día, los detectives eran una cosa de la prehistoria y años de oro, existía una herramienta de similar utilidad y que parecía comulgar con la insinuación plasmada en ese papel.

«¿Y cómo se llama? Si cuentas con su nombre, ya la hiciste, _my darling_», había dicho una vez Ino a Tenten, cuando le contó del muchacho que se encargaba a medio tiempo de la Cafetería de la Facultad.

_Facebook_.

¿Acaso él quería que le contactara por las redes sociales?

Mis sospechas fueron corroboradas cuando, al teclear tímidamente su nombre en el buscador —juro que mis mejillas ardían—, la pantalla me mostró el banner y la fotografía del usuario que coincidía completamente con el recuerdo revoloteando en mi cabeza. Ojos negros y profundos, cabellos oscuros, tez clara, pestañas tupidas y esa sonrisa ladeada, breve y cínica.

Su nombre, tal y como lo había escrito en el papel.

Uchiha Sasuke. Añadir a mis amigos.

**.::.**

* * *

Lalalalalala, aventuras SasuSakuNaru en un tren con final SS :) Los adoro.

¿Tendrá continuación? Mmmm, no lo sé. Quizá. Podría, ¿debería?

Gracias por leer, pyong!


	2. II

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**Tren de las cinco**

* * *

II.

Incluso si ya habían pasado tres horas desde que descendiéramos del tren, aún sentía fuertes palpitaciones en los oídos. ¿Cómo me había atrevido a hacer aquello? Nunca, en mis veintidós años, hice algo así.

Sin afán de alardear, jamás faltaron chicas que me siguieran, pero tampoco hubo alguna que llamara mi atención. Hasta el día de hoy.

¿Entendería ella la indirecta? ¿Pensaría que era un loco? Alguien en sus cinco, no va y agrega a sus amigos a un desconocido que ha visto una sola vez en el tren. Era estúpido pensar —y esperar— que así fuera.

Pero era tan bonita. Nunca había visto unos ojos así: verdes, grandes y tan profundos. Tampoco un cabello tan exótico como aquel, graciosamente desordenado sobre aquellos menudos hombros. Acepto que me resultó bastante interesante el detalle de verla leyendo aquel título de Dickens: hoy en día nadie lee clásicos, sólo títulos contemporáneos y, como el hijo de un editor en jefe que estudió Letras toda su vida, inevitablemente me había forjado una opinión sobre el tema.

Imaginé que, si llegáramos a conversar algún día, podría ser bastante enriquecedor y estimulante. Pensar en ello, me dio la idea estúpida de fraguar un modo en que aquello fuera posible. Y ahora, aquí estaba, dando infructuosas vueltas en mi habitación, revisando cada tres minutos la pantalla de mi teléfono, esperando que apareciera una alerta de notificación en la casilla de solicitud de amistad.

«Debo parecer idiota»

Dos golpes a la puerta de mi habitación me distrajeron de la consciencia sobre la pérdida de mi completa dignidad.

—Sasuke, mamá llama para cenar —asomó la cabeza mi hermano mayor. Al verme tirado en la cama, frunció el ceño— ¿Estás bien? ¿No se suponía que ibas a casa de Naruto?

—Fui, pero tuvo uno de sus impulsos y se fue comprar unos boletos al Tokyo Dome. Obvio yo no iba a ir hasta allá.

—¿Al final se decidió a renunciar a su especial de la BBC?

—¿Cómo sabes? —inquirí, extrañado.

—Me envió un mensaje preguntándome qué elegiría yo entre ambas cosas.

Naruto y yo éramos amigos desde la preparatoria y, pasaba tanto tiempo en mi casa y yo en la suya, que nuestras familias y conocidos nos tratábamos entre sí, naturalmente y como si nada. Itachi, llevándonos sólo seis años de diferencia, se unía a nosotros de vez en cuando en las partidas de videojuegos, salidas a conciertos o a alguna que otra fiesta.

—Pues así parece. Si lo hubiera decidido desde el principio, hubiera podido comprar los boletos en la preventa, no ahora, que lo más seguro es que estén agotados. Ya lo veo comprándolos con un revendedor. Idiota. Si sabe que está loco por su novia, debió saber que al final elegiría su regalo de cumpleaños.

—No lo sé, Sasuke. Yo me lo pensaría si ese especial fuera un exclusivo de _The Cure_. —se cruzó de brazos, en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Comprarías tu especial en lugar del regalo de cumpleaños de Izumi, con el riesgo de que ella te considere un mal novio? Quizá no te dejaría, pero se pasaría enojada por unas semanas.

Itachi pareció meditarlo otro tanto.

—Mejor dejemos que esa situación hipotética siga viviéndola Naruto y no yo. ¿De acuerdo? Izumi enojada es un mal augurio.

Sonreí por el gesto aterrado que le vi pintar. Mi hermano era un líder nato en todos los sentidos, pero cuando se trataba de su novia Izumi, se convertía en un gatito manso y dócil. Había comenzado a salir con ella en su tercer año de universidad, cuando se decidió a trabajar medio tiempo en una cafetería y allí la conoció. Izumi estudiaba Derecho y mi hermano Ingeniería. Desde entonces, llevaban cinco años saliendo y, mirando a Itachi, yo ya me hacía a la idea de que ella terminaría siendo mi cuñada de por vida.

—Por cierto, ¿ya encontraste algo para el aniversario? —me inquirió al bajar las escaleras.

—Nada. No tengo idea. ¿Tú?

—Izumi me dio un par de opciones. Creo que cualquiera les gustará.

—Eso es injusto, tienes ventaja con alguien sensato aconsejándote. Yo tengo a Naruto que sirve para una… —me contuve el improperio—. Dame una pista.

—Lo siento hermanito, piensa por ti mismo. O mejor, ¿por qué no le preguntas a alguna de tus amigas? Dudo que alguna se niegue si la invitas a salir con ese pretexto. Sirve, además, que te sacan a pasear. —dijo, con plenas ganas de molestar con el tema.

En medio de mi «No tengo amigas», nos encontramos con mamá en el comedor.

—Rápido niños, siéntense. Se va a enfriar. —dijo, sonriendo y agitando su mano.

Para ella, podríamos tener cuarenta años y, seguramente, aún continuaría tratándonos como si tuviéramos cinco.

Al término de la cena, volví a mi habitación y pensé en llamar a Naruto para saber si había logrado conseguir los boletos. Al iluminarse la pantalla del teléfono, una notificación estaba allí:

«Sakura Haruno te envió una solicitud de amistad».

Un latido punzó en el centro de mi estómago. ¿Sería ella? ¿Lo de la nota había funcionado? ¿Y si no era?

Dudé en abrir la aplicación, mentalizándome de antemano para no concebir altas expectativas. Respiré hondo, desplegué la red social y…

El tono de alerta y el cambio del _screen_ anunciaron una llamada entrante: era Naruto. Mi mejor amigo era inoportuno hasta cuando no estaba conmigo. Contesté:

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? Teme, bastardo.

—¿Encontraste los boletos?

—Sí, pero en zona general. Seremos un punto muy, muy lejos del escenario.

—Eres un gran idiota.

La línea murió unos segundos, era obvio que no podía replicarme.

—¿Tu prospecto a novia ya llamó?

Aún.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas estúpido. Vi cómo le dejaste el papel con tu número en el tren.

No había sido mi número, había sido mi nombre, pero igual resultaba irrelevante. ¿Se había dado cuenta?

—Estaba bromeando cuando dije que le pidieras ser tu novia, teme, no era para que te lo tomaras tan en serio. ¿Cuándo carajos me has hecho caso? —su voz sonaba cada vez más chillona a través del auricular, que tuve que despegarme el móvil de la oreja—. Además, ¿qué tal si ya tiene novio y tú ya fuiste e hiciste el ridículo?

Bufé, súbitamente irritado por sus tonterías.

No es que no lo hubiera pensado; sin embargo, aunque aceptaba que era bonita y me había provocado gran interés, no daba por hecho que, aunque no tuviera novio, quisiera pretenderla en serio. ¿Qué tal si resultaba una loca acosadora como las que llegaron a perseguirme en la Facultad? ¿Qué tal si mis observaciones eran erróneas y leía un clásico porque se lo dejaron en la escuela y en realidad, era más bien fan del alcohol y las fiestas? ¿Qué tal si en vez de un novio, tenía una novia? Era una posibilidad.

—Me cayó bien y ya, idiota. Deja de joder.

—Claro, Sasuke, te cayó bien y ya. Y yo soy…

Le colgué. Cuando se lo proponía, Naruto sabía cómo desbordarme la paciencia y el vaso estaba casi lleno.

En el _screen_, seguía brillando aquel punto rojo sobre la aplicación de _Facebook_.

La abrí sin reparo y revisé el apartado de solicitudes. No necesité más, el avatar de su perfil me lo dijo todo: cabellos rosáceos, piel apiñonada, ojazos verdes. Definitivamente, Sakura Haruno era la chica del tren.

«Aceptar. Rechazar.»

Y por supuesto que acepté.

**.::.**

* * *

Hey! Al final, me convencieron y esta aventura que comenzó como un SasuSaku/Naru, continuará. Una pequeña historia de amor que comienza en el tren y nos llevará... ¿dónde? Descubrámoslo juntos. Por si fuera poco, se me antojó dar algunos hints Izumi/Itachi, ¡los adoro también!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Sugerencia o deseo? Me gustaría leerlos :3

Gracias por leer, pyong!


End file.
